Order of the Grey
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU: In an attempt to save Ahsoka from being sentenced to death, Tyris Novar calls upon his half-sister, Asajj Ventress for help. In the process the Jedi are introduced to two unlikely heroes: Darth Zannah and her descendant Rainah. Zannah uses her knowledge to manipulate Ahsoka, Ventress, Tyris, Serra Keto, and Quinlin Vos into joining Rainah's Order of Grey Jedi. Rating may change


**A/N: Hello people! So welcome to my new Star Wars story! Quick notes before you start, first the usual I don't own Star Wars or any of it's established ****characters and so not intead to profit from this. **

**Also, I do not own Rainah, she is the creation of my beta reader and friend J. Hellscythe, and I reccomend you check out his Star Wars Stories as well. **

**I do own Tyris Novar, he is my creation. Okay that's all. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Tyris Novar was the typical, but very advanced half Kiffar half Dathomirian Padawan. He stood at an average height for someone twenty standard years old, with a slender yet sturdy build. He had tanned skin, silver-blue eyes and dark black hair done into a usual Padawan braid. Like anyone even part Kiffar he had the markings of his particular clan on his face.

In his case at the corner of each eye was a single small red circle. From those, red lines outlined his eyes and dropped into thin red triangles that stopped above the corners of his mouth. He wore a set of standard Jedi Adventurer Robes.

Tyris was the apprentice of Jedi Master Plo Koon, as such he had seen his fair share of action in the Clone Wars. However, he was not with his master, he was alone, which suited his needs perfectly. He couldn't let his master know of his destination: Coruscants lower levels.

No one could know that he knew of his sister, at least not yet, besides this was important. She was likely the only one who had information that could help prove that Ahsoka is not the cuprit behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple, or rather the murderer of the one who had admitted to the bombing.

The doors of his elevator slid open, and he headed towards a nearby bar, quickly ducking within. He glanced around, and found who he was looking for a figure wear a raised black hood.

"Good to see you made it." He said as he sat down beside them.

The figure pulled down their hood to reveal the face of Asajj Ventress; Dark Jedi turned Bounty Hunter. She smiled and said, "Now what kind of sister would I be if I ignored my baby brother?"

"Not a great one, but I appreciate the risk you went through to even come here." He said smiling a little as he sat across from her.

"Look, sis as nice as it is to see you, I need your help. Ahsoka's trial is going to end soon, and she will likely be convicted for something I know she didn't do and had no part in." He said.

He explained the bombing of the Jedi Temple's hanger, as well as Ahsoka's apparent strangling of the culprit who had been about to give up the name of whoever had helped her. Because she had been choked with the Force it had lead witnesses to believe Ahsoka had killed her in an attempt to save herself from being ratted out.

Ventress during the story had ordered a glass of Corellian Spiced Ale and asked, "I was aware of this, I offered her a little help while she was on the run, the question is what you need me for?"

"When I went to see her she told me she fought someone not too long before the clones and Anakin caught her. This someone was in possession of your sabers, well curved hilted red ones anyway; she is convinced it was you and that you are the person who helped in the bombing. So, I have to know...was it you, did you blow up those ships?" He asked.

"All I have to say is, it wasn't me." She said simply.

Tyris stared at her for a moment, sensing not even a hint of a lie and nodded she had never lied to him before anyway.

"Well, that clears up one part of the problem, but brings a new problem to light: who has your weapons?" He asked as her drink arrived.

"I wish I knew, but someone snuck up on and attacked me then took my weapons" She said with sigh, "all I know is whoever took them is the real culprit, and that they are likely a Jedi; it's impossible to sneak up on me otherwise, but I already told Skywalker all this anyway."

"Would you be willing to testify to that?" He asked.

Ventress looked at him as if he had grown a second head before saying, "Barkeep, a bottle of Cortyg Brandy to go." She sighed deeply before saying, "I'll help you, but I am going to need something strong afterword and that girl promised to get me cleared, in exchange for helping her."

"Fair enough, I owe you at least that much, and besides...you know the Jedi, by talking with you all yet alone the multiple times that I have, I don't think I am likely to be in the order much longer."

"I will help you out whenever I can, now let's go help your friend."

"Right thank you sis," He said and they headed out.

* * *

Ahsoka stood in front of the judges and Supreme Chancellor Palpetine as they prepared to announce her sentence. She had lost nearly all hope now that anyone could prove her innocence now.

"For the crimes of conspiracy to commit terrorism, terrorism, the murder of several ivilians and six Jedi we sentence you too..." Palpetine started before two court room doors burst open and four beings along with several guards entered.

The first was Anakin Skywalker, the Republic poster boy and he was leading a cuffed Barriss Offee. The second to her slight surprise was Tyris Novar, leading a non-cuffed, but heavily guarded Asajj Ventress. All of this of course surprised Ahsoka.

"She's innocent!" Anakin and Tyris said before looking at each other with slightly confused looks.

The judges, more than anyone else in the room looked completely lost and confused. Before Barriss flanked by two Jedi Sentinels stepped up to speak.

"I killed the prisoner, after I convinced her to use her husband as a bomb against the temple. I used the force to choke from a distance when she was about to give me away to Ahsoka. I acted from far enough away so that everyone would think Ahsoka did it. The bandit Ahsoka claims to have fought was me; I dressed as Ventress and used her weapons to cover my tracks."

"Why would you do such things?" Palpetine asked.

"Because the Jedi have lost their way; we are supposed to be protectors and keepers of the peace. That is no longer the case; we have become nothing more than weapons, used to fight a war that seems to be getting no closer to its end than when it started. We are no longer the peacekeepers we are nothing more than scattered pawns." She said speaking with a passion that Tyris admired, and he couldn't help but watch her be lead away as his sister retrieved her blades.

Yoda, who had been there for the judging began to approach the group. Before anyone could speak, or move any more than that they heard the sound of a woman cackling seemingly coming from all directions. This caused even those who were leading Barriss away to pause as even she looked around.

"What a treat it is to hear something I've known for a thousand years," the cackling voice exclaimed as a hooded cloak, a black woman's tunic and two gauntlets crept across the floor and assembled themselves before a flash of fiery red blinded the occupants of the room.

When the light died down, the image of a woman with naturally curly hair inhabited the outfit, "Does anybody know who I am?" She asked glancing around with a smile.

"Know of you, I do," said Master Yoda, "Darth Zannah, Apprentice of Ancient Sith Lord Darth Bane, Dark Lady of the Sith, you are."

The now identified Dark Lady of the Sith clasped her makeshift hands together, "You know of me!"

"What business, have you here?" The aged Jedi Master asked.

Zannah shrugged her shoulders and said, "I was in town, got bored, and came here." She said floating up higher and saying, "you all might want to cover your ears."

Before anyone could ask what she meant they heard a young woman screaming, "ZZZAAAANNNNAAAAHHHH!"

The doors Barriss had been about to be taken out of flew open to reveal an extremely pissed off blonde with curly hair and glowing yellow eyes, wearing a purple tunic and pants worn by middle-class women.

She pointed at the Sith spirit and said, "Darth Zannah, you get down here this instance!"

"No, you're going to yell at me," Zannah answered in a childish manner.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GONNA YELL AT YOU," the blond screamed hysterically, "YOU RAN OFF WHILE WE'RE ON CORUSCANT, FUCKING CORUSCANT! THIS PLACE IS HUGE AND CRAWLING WITH PEOPLE WHO WOULD WANT YOU DESTROYED!" She fell to her knees, "Don't I mean anything to you?"

Zannah descended until she was hugging the girl, "Rainah, you know more than anyone that my descendants mean more to me than the destruction of the Jedi."

"Then why do you do this to me?" She asked in a hurt tone.

Zanna sighed, "Rainah, I know it scares you when I do this, but always remember that I plan things like this out to the tiniest detail. Like how I planned on you freaking out and looking for me."

Rain took advantage of their proximity to send a decent blast of Force Lightning through her many times great grandmothers Force Essence. Rainah smiled sweetly as her eyes turned to a more natural looking blues and said, "All is forgiven."

Zannah writhed on the floor as she stuttered out, "S-s-sneaky b-b-b-bitch."

"Oh shut up," Rainah said as she rolled her eyes before standing up and running her hands through her hair, "you know that I wouldn't have done that if you didn't give me a reason."

Zannah picked herself off the floor and sighed, "yeah I know, but is it alright if we watch," she put on her best begging face, "Please?"

"Fine, but I am not bailing your ass out if you cause trouble," the living blond said with a sigh, she really needed some housemates, if only to protect her own sanity.

Zannah pumped her fist in the air in victory.

"To the Jedi Temple we go!" She exclaimed, "Did you know that I actually snuck in there once while I was still alive so I could find a way to get the Orbalisk's of your many times great grandfather?"

"Yes granny, you've told me about fifteen billion times," Rainah said as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

The Jedi, as well as Assaj, and a still bound Barriss were shell shocked by what had just occurred.

"Follow them, we shall," Yoda said as he hobbled after them, "Find out what they're planning we should." He said as Barris was led away to a Jedi prison cell once again.

"What about her?" Anakin asked looking to Ventress with distaste as they followed the odd girl and what he could only call ghost.

"She stays with us, or at least me, she is after all my big sister and I trust her." Tyris said defensively glaring slightly at Anakin.

"She is also a noted killer of Jedi." Anakin pointed out not even caring for the news of Tyris and Ventress being related.

"In case you haven't noticed Sky Guy, we are following a spirit of an ancient Sith Lord to the Jedi Temple, and someone I have trusted for years tried to frame me and nearly got me executed. With all due respect, I think the labels of Jedi and Sith don't matter, at least not now." Ahsoka said using her nickname for her now former master since they had kicked her out of the order back when they thought she had been guilty.

Anakin looked ready to argue, but it was surprising when Yoda cut him off.

"Right, she is. Made many mistakes recently the Jedi have. Lost our way, we may have." He said.

"I wonder what they want here," Ventress asked Tyris.

"I have no idea, but it should be fun, or at least interesting," He said.

To everyone's surprise the two lead them to the Jedi Councils Chamber where the rest of the council, minus Yoda, was waiting along with some of the higher ranking generals. Of course they were; they had to decide what happened to Ahsoka now she was proven innocent, and what happened to Tyris for his deliberate association and emotional bond with his more than wanted sister.

Rainah and Zannah stood off to the side of the room, with Yoda vouching for them to stay, as he wanted to know what they wanted here, and was willing to risk that nothing terrible would happen.

"Padawan Novar, please step forward." Mace Windu said and Tyris stepped forward and stood straight backed and arms folded behind his back in the room's center facing Windu.

"You have formed a bond, with a known criminal, even if she is your family this is a violation of Jedi Code, and could be punished by expulsion from the Jedi Order. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"With all due respect Master Windu, she is my family, I don't regret my actions or my connection to her, so I do not have to defend myself on the matter, if you wish to banish me from the order that is your choice." Tyris said in a calm voice.

"Very well, if that is your final word then you are to be removed from the order at your own will, you may return, but if you do you must turn your sister over to the Jedi. Give me your weapon." He said then turned and asked Ahsoka to step up as Tyris handed over his Saberstaff, but took the crystals from them.

Zannah rolled her eyes at Windu's judgment, but wasn't surprised by it, that was more or less to be expected. She watched as Ahsoka now took the place Tyris had occupied.

"Padawan Tano, you have been through much over the last few weeks. You have endured, more than most full knights. There for, we would like to welcome you back to the Order with this experience serving as you Jedi Knight Trials." He said offering a hand to cut her Padawan braid.

"She went through hell and you react by saying you want to knight her," Zannah said stepping up beside Ahsoka before she screamed, "WHERE'S THE DAMN APOLOGY!? THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

She then turned to the Togruta, "Ahsoka, I can sympathize with your plight, and I am truly sorry you have to experience something like this; whatever you decide, know that our door will always be open for you."

Rainah groaned and then turned to Tyris and Asajj, "I'm extending this offer to the two of you, because I can't keep living alone with her," she pointed to her ancestor before breaking down into tears, "I need some housemates."

Zannah glared briefly at Master Windu before smirking devilishly, "You know, it's kinda sad when the Sith has more compassion than a Jedi."

"You all can't go with her!" Windu said.

"Why not, I like the idea." Ventress said.

"I have to admit I do too." Tyris said shrugging.

"Our decision to make, it is not, Master Windu," Yoda interjected, "Gave up that right when expelled young Tyris was."

Zannah had a devilish grin as she shouted again, "QUINLAN VOS GOT A WOMAN PREGNANT, AND CIN DRALlIG'S FAVORITE STUDENT SERRA IS THE DECENDANT OF DATH REVAN!"

Rainah's eye twitched erratically as she turned to her ancestor and asked, "Do you know how to not be the center of attention?"

"I'm a Sith lord, so yes." Zannah replied nonchalantly, "but I find that being a wall flower is so boring."

The Jedi in the room all turned to the older Kiffar in the room with raised eye brows.

"You got a woman pregnant?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zannah didn't let him answer as she said, "Her name is Khaleen Hentz."

Serra, meanwhile was still shell shocked from hearing the news, so Rainah said, "Renowned as the Revanchist, honored as the Revan, reviled as Revan the Butcher, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight, Revan is the best example of a man with two legacies, and a true badass."

"You're telling me," Zannah snorted, "There isn't a damn thing I don't respect about Revan, hell even Bane practically worshiped the guy!"

"No one knows what happened to Revan, according to history he headed out to find and destroy the Sith Emporer and just vanished from the galaxy." Tyris said with a bit of reverence.

"Yes he did, no real confirmation he died at all, you know what Zannah; I will take you up on that offer if it's still open?" Ahsoka asked.

Zannah cheered happily before she was distracted by Saesaa Tiin, "An Iktotchi, my apprentice was an Iktotchi, had the best set of legs in the galaxy."

Rainah noticed her ancestor had zoned out, "Hey Zannah."

"Sorry," Zannah replied quickly, "just can't stop thinking about those legs...MMMM!"

"We should probably leave soon; I don't think Master Windu wants us here anymore." Ahsoka pointed out grabbing the crystals from her Lightsaber and Lightsaber shoto.

"Wait! Is the offer open to me?" Quinlan asked stepping up to the growing group.

Rainah sighed and asked, "You want to bring Khaleen too?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

Zannah shrieked in delight, "THERE'S GONNA BE A BABY! SQUEEEEE!"

Rainah noticed the looks they were getting and said, "She loves kids."

The Jedi had a hard time denying it, especially when Zannah went on and on about all the things they were going to need for the baby.

With that Rainah lead the group out of the Council chambers and towards the hangers so that they could leave as Zannah kept going on about getting things for the baby.

When they arrived at the hanger, however, Windu's voice rand out after the group, "STOP! In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic I cannot allow any of you to leave." He said backed up by Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, and Tyris' now former master Plo Koon.

Zannah began to cackle maniacally, "You make it sound like you can stop us." She said then began weaving symbols in the air with her hands and began chanting something in a language most of them did not know, save Quinlan and Rainah.

When she finished the Jedi fell unconscious, trapped in their minds by the things they feared most. Anakin, Yoda, and Serra walked up at this point and saw the other Jedi unconscious.

"Let this go, Master Windu did not, I presume?"

Zannah nodded and said, "You got it little green, and I suggest you tell him about the deal we made about five hundred years ago when he wakes up, since what he did could clearly be seen as a violation of said deal."

Yoda sighed and asked, "When will they wake?"

"Three standard days from now," The Dark Lady replied.

Anakin was a bit surprised that such powers existed, but cast that thought aside for a later time, "Snips, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Ahsoka.

"I need to sort this out on my own, and I get the feeling they won't force anything on me," the Torguta replied with a slight smile.

"If it helps, she's right," Zannah chimed, "A willing apprentice is a must, not that I'm making her or anyone else on this trip a Sith Apprentice." She said then turned to Serra and asked, "Any reason why you're here?"

"Same one as Ahsoka," She replied, "Learning about my ancestry has upset me, and I need time to clear my head, so I decided to come with you, if I can." Zannah smiled and nodded.

Anakin then asked, "Where are you taking them for that matter?"

"Ambria," The two blondes answered simultaneously.

Anakin cringed upon hearing that; Ambria makes Tatooine look like a paradise.

"Where is Ambria?" Ahsoka asked.

"Somewhere in the inner rim, it's very...intense from what I hear." Ventress said.

"Now by intense, what do you mean?" Tyris asked.

"It's a fight for your very survival at times, and I don't take free loaders." Rainah said.

"So, everyone contributes or we kick you out." Zannah said as they approached a modified YT-1760.

"Also, be careful in here, this ship is mine, it is my baby, and if you break it I will end you." Rainah warned.

"Yes ma'am." They all said which did make her smile a little.

"Good now sit down and strap in, this shouldn't take too long."

"So, what is this place like?" Serra asked strapping in.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Zannah said.

"Have any of you been to Tatooine?" Rainah asked from the cockpit.

"I have," answered Ahsoka, "it's not a very hospitable world, but it's livable."

"Ambria makes that look like a paradise," The blond replied.

Serra had, of course, heard of Tatooine's harsh environment, but for such a world to exist in the inner rim was unthinkable, "then why live there?" She asked

"Because it's my planet," answered Zannah.

Everyone looked at her like she had suggested they bare hand fight a destroyer droid as Serra asked, "Your planet?"

Zannah nodded, "Yeah...nyahahaha."

"What do you mean it's your planet?" Ventress asked.

"She doesn't actually own it, but think of it more like a refueling station for her she is at her most powerful when she's there because of all the dark energy. Like a ship is more powerful, and faster when fully fueled." Rainah said as they made a hyperspace jump.

"I spent the first ten years of my apprenticeship on Ambria, and it's where I ripped the title of Dark Lord from the hands of Rainah's many times great grandfather," Zannah huffed, "If anyone has a claim to that planet, it's me."

She then floated over to the control panel, "Besides, every ounce of Dark Side energy on the planet is at the bottom of Lake Natth, which is where we set up our little camp."

"You camp on the shores of the lake, or at the bottom of the lake like Gungans?" Quinlan asked.

"On its shore's it was easier than setting up a place like that." Zannah shrugged.

"Besides that, the lake water's toxic," explained Rainah, "add the Hssiss and the fact that you'll die of Dark Side Poisoning if they bite you, and you get all the privacy you could ask for."

"It's also an incredibly difficult place to live, so as I said, no free loaders, everyone contributes." Rainah warned.

"Got it, so long as we all contribute something, we are free to stay." Ventress said.

"That is pretty much the idea." Rainah said nodding as she put her feet up and waited for them to come out of Hyper Space.

Zannah drummed her fingers impatiently, it seems there is something she wants to do, but couldn't do until they got home.

"What's got her all worked up?" Tyris asked Rainah.

"General Grievous stole her lightsaber, and she wants to go back to monitoring Separatist communications in an attempt to find him," Rainah answered calmly.

"The Blasphemer shall pay for stealing Bane's Heart," Zannah snarled in anger.

"The Bane's Heart!? One of the greatest weapons ever made in the galaxies history?" Tyris asked excitedly.

"That's the one, good to know someone appreciates my work." Zannah said.

"Of course I do; it's an example of great craftsmanship." He said a bit more excited than either Ahsoka, or Asajj had seen him.

"What? I appreciate good craftsmanship in weapons. In fact in all honesty, if I could only own two weapons in the galaxy it would be The Bane's Heart ...or the blade of Exar Kun, but no one knows where that one ended up." Tyris said glumly.

"It's in the bottom level of the Jedi Temple," Zannah said offhandedly, "but I do have Exar Kun's Notebook in my library, and I saw the blueprint's for the design in there, so there is a chance you can recreate it."

"I can give it a try, I mean of you would let me look at it." He asked with thinly veiled excitement.

Zannah nodded as the display began to give a heads up of them approaching their destination. When the display went off Rainah smiled.

"Finally, get ready everyone welcome to your new home."

She went to the cockpit and deactivated the Hyperdrive, coming out to reveal a yellowish orange planet.

"It's nothing special," Rainah said to her passengers, "but it's my home."

She then headed towards the most isolated lake on the planet: Lake Natth. Once there, they saw her encampment: a large tent surrounded by supply crates and various ships.

* * *

Rainah had in her possession three other YT's: a YT-1000, a YT-1300, and a YT-2400; and three starfighters: a Delta-6 Starfighter, and two Z-95 Headhunters.

They set down between the 1300 and the 2400, and Rainah opened the boarding ramp and said, "Let me give you the grand tour."

They followed her as she began pointing things out, "The YT-100 is called Nightfall, and was one of two ships purchased by my late father, the other being the YT-1300 which is called New Dawn. The 2400 is called Zannah's Fury and belongs to Zannah herself; we use it as a mobile command center. The Delta-6 was something I bought at an auction after my parents died, leaving me an immense fortune."

Rainah then picked up a chain off the ground, her eyes glowing yellow as she began pulling the five hundred pound slab of metal that concealed the armory. She stood at the edge of the hole and said, "Down here you'll find the armory, ammunition storage, wine cellar, and Zannah's library."

Zannah wordlessly went down there, and the tossed up a pair of LL-30 blaster pistols, "these are my ladies, I use them to conceal the fact that I'm force-sensitive." Zannah then tossed up a curved-hilt lightsaber, "This was Darth Bane's lightsaber," answered Rainah before she clipped it to her belt, "it's mine now."

The Sith spirit came back out holding a black, leather back book, flipping through the pages until she stopped and handed it to Tyris saying, "You should be fine as long as you work carefully." she said before going into the 2400.

"She's been monitoring the separatist communications in an attempt to track down General Grievous," explained Rainah.

"IT'D BE A WHOLE LOT EASIER IF HE WERE FORCE-SENSITIVE." Zannah shouted from inside the freighter.

"He's annoying enough without being a force-sensitive." Ahsoka called as she and Tyris began gather supplies to build new lightsabers for themselves.

"Why don't you just blast him with lightning?" Quinlan asked.

"We don't know how, well no one I used to work with did." Ahsoka said.

"Well we will have to teach you that, and you all need to learn to use blasters as well whether you like it or not." Rainah added before they could object.

"Sometimes being an obvious force-sensitive here and in other places is not a good thing." She said.

"AS FOR LIGHTNING, FUCK LIGHTNING. I'LL SUBJECT HIM TO DARK SIFE TENDRILS, AHAHAHA!"

Rainah sighed as she explained, "Dark Side Tendrils can absorb Force Lightning, and is significantly more dangerous." She tried to think of a proper explanation before saying, "She can use them to disintegrate anything at the point of contact.

"That seems terrifying." Serra admitted.

"Yet useful," Quinlan added.

Rainah smirked and said, "None of you could hope to learn it, you don't have the gift."

"Gift?" They all asked.

"Sith Sorcery is an innate talent, a gift," Lectured Rainah, You either have it or you don't. Zannah has it, I have it, but you guys don't."

"DON'T FEEL BAD," Zannah shouted, "BANE DIDN'T HAVE IT EITHER!"

"He didn't really? I have heard tales of Darth Bane it sounds like there wasn't much he was bad at." Tyris said now reading Exar Kun's journal as the pieces of his new weapon began to slowly fuse together.

Rainah, noted that though his new design clearly took bits and pieces from Exar Kun's, things like a four pronged emitter shrouds at either end and a dual phase function that would allow him to adjust the length of his blades, and another function that would allow him to adjust each blades intensity. However, unlike Kun's, which had the appearance of a standard two handed lightsaber hilt, Tyris' new weapon was actually a pair of lightsabers with interlocking hilts (two blades that can become a saberstaff in case you don't know) with controls for each blade.

"I thought you were going to recreate his blade?" She asked getting distracted.

"No, maybe another day, but to do that would mean remaking my fighting style from the ground up, and I don't have the time to do that, still I was able to take a few things from this." Tyris said.

"You were saying about Bane?" Ventress asked.

"Oh right well, there wasn't a lot he was bad at, but Sith Sorcery was one of the exceptions." Rainah said.

"DON'T GET ME WRONG," Zannah shouted, "THE GUY WAS SUPER BADASS, AND GREAT IN THE SACK!"

"THANK YOU," Rainah screamed, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THATT YOU'VE EMBARREASSED ME!?"

"VERY!"

"Huh, you know I never would have thought of Bane and Zannah like that." Serra said casually.

"Well, that would explain her descendant." Ventress pointed out.

"Can we please stop talking about this!?" Rainah asked.

They did as she asked; they didn't want to infuriate their host after all.

"Where will we be sleeping?" asked Ahsoka as her own new blade and shoto began to take shape. They only saw the single rundown looking tent, and she doubted it would fit all of them.

Rather than answer her question, Rainah went up to one of the supply crates an opened it to reveal numerous tents of varying sizes, "Pick your poison."

"Okay, that makes sense" Ahsoka said standing up with her recreated weapons and heading over to the crate to grab a one person tent.

"You said you have an armory, May I see it?" Serra asked.

Rainah shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, but don't be surprised when you see things that are illegal on most systems, I actually have a Tensor Rifle down there, but I don't use it unless given a damn good reason to do so."

Everyone present did a double take; Tensor weapons were illegal as it got.

"Do they even make those anymore?" Tyris asked as the final pieces of his new weapons were sliding into place.

"No they don't, you just need to know where to look." Ventress said.

"Zannah ripped the guy's mind to shreds because he was pointing it at me," Rainah said calmly, "She doesn't let people pointing deadly weapons at me live."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!"

"So, does that mean you never engage in saber to saber combat?" Quinlan asked as this seemed to be a great disadvantage for someone so strong.

"A lightsaber leaves some pretty distinct marks, hence the reason why I tend to use blasters more than I do my lightsaber," answered Rainah, "That being said though, I am highly skilled in the use of Makashi and Soresu, though I would like to learn some of the other forms, like Djem So."

"BANE WAS A DJEM SO GOD!"

"Like Anakin?" Serra asked having sparred with Skywalker many times.

"NO HE WOULD PUT ANYONE YOU KNOW WHO USES THE FORM TO SHAME!"

"Speaking of saber forms, what all does everyone know?" Rainah asked.

"Shien, Djem So, and Niman," answered Ahsoka.

"Makashi, Soresu, and Niman," replied Ventress.

"Shien, Djem So, Niman," stated Tyris

"Everything that has a Jar' Kai variant except Vaapad," Serra said with a shrug.

"A little Makakshi, mastery of Ataru, exceptional skill in Shien, and an exceptionally high mastery of Vaapad," Quinlan said with pride.

"You know Vaapad?" everyone including Zannah asked.

"I've hidden a lot of my skill in the style, it's more of a trump card than anything else," Explained Quinlan.

"HEY VOSSY, WHERE'S THE WIFE AT!?" Zannah called.

"KASHYYK, WHY DO YOU ASK!?"

"JUST ASKING!"

"We'll have to go get her at some point soon. The Jedi may want her brought in and the child monitored." Serra pointed out.

"That's probably true, and none of us want her hurt." Tyris said standing up and activating both his new blades which glowed dark blue. He connected them and gave them a quick spin around before unhooking them and shrinking the blade in his left hand to shoto length then back to normal length connecting them again and deactivating them and clipping it to his belt.

"Can the trip to get Quinlan's wife wait a little bit, I could really use a spare." Ahsoka said having not fought in nearly a week she kind of missed it.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Rainah said as she walked up to the edge of her armory, "Follow me." She said dropping in.

* * *

Seeing no reason to argue, they did as she asked, and saw her standing in front of a wall of pistols. From slugthrowers, to blasters, to disrupters; the girl had it all.

"Choose whatever side arm you want," The blonde said as she gestured towards the various weapons.

Quinlin was first to see what he wanted; a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol like the one his wife uses.

Ventress grabbed two, KYD 21's and twirled them about before saying, "These will do nicely."

Ahsoka chose a single ELG-3A blaster pistol

Serra decided on twin WESTAR-35's; she felt they were appropriate.

Tyris looked around before reaching for a particularly interesting one, only to get cut off by Rainah. "That one's off limits," she said coldly. He wondered briefly why, but shrugged it off and decided on a set of S-5 heavy blaster pistols instead.

Rainah then grabbed a box of target clays and headed back top side.

The others joined her top side, with the various blasters in holsters, and wondered what Rainah had planned.

"Alright," She said as she picked up two stacks of five, "I'm going to give you guys a demonstration." She then tossed the clays up into the air, drew her pistols, and shot in a seemingly chaotic manner. To her audiences' amazement, she nailed each of them before they hit the ground.

"I don't expect you to be able to do something like this right away," she lectured as she holstered the pistol in her right hand and grabbed five more clays. "Watch carefully," she said before tossing the five clays up.

This time though she started to systematically shoot the clays from the one closest to the ground up. "Now, what did I do differently?"

"You started from the bottom and worked your way up," answered Tyris.

Rainah smiled and said, "That is correct, anyone know why?"

"It gave you more time to destroy each target." Quinlan pointed out.

"That, is the key to becoming a true marksman: time," Said Rainah as she began lecturing them.

"Timing is the difference between a hit and a miss; take too long and your target will escape; rush it and you'll miss anyway. As Force-sensitives," she pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes before grabbing another five and tossing them up and shooting them, "We have an edge in Marksmanship."

"Of course you all are not yet ready for air targeting yet." She said walking over to a supply create and pulling out a few large stand up target's.

"So, here is the deal you each get five shots to try for the bullseye. Until you can put all shots in the center or close to center no air targets." She said simply.

They all nodded and stepped up one at a time Quinlan got four out of his five shots. Tyris on the other hand only got three out of his five, which he was not expecting.

Ahsoka and Ventress used their piloting experience in aiming to get four of each of their five. Seerra, much like Tyris ended with three out of her five.

"Not too bad." Rainah said examining each target and then looking over and seeing Tyris and Serra each looked disappointed in themselves for only getting three out of five.

"If it's any consolation, the average being is lucky if they hit the bullseye once," Rainah said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but still blaster wise we are clearly the weak points here, at least blaster wise." Serra pointed out,

"Yes, we are and I don't like being a weak point for an enemy." Tyris said.

"The point of the first time was to help you get a feel for the weapon," Lectured Rainah, "Now, try again."

"HEY RAINAH, HOW'D THEY DO!?"

"QUINLAN, AHSOKA, AND VENTRESS GOT FOUR OUT OF FIVE, WHILE TYRIS AND SERRA GOT THREE!"

"FIGURED AS MUCH!"

They all took aim again and fired on her mark and this time they each got five out of five shots.

"I was expecting to see you guys nail it this time around," Rainah said smugly, "The first five shots is about getting a feel for your weapon, once you have that, you're good to go."

"Really?" Tyris asked.

"FORCE-SENSITIVES HAVE A REAL KNACK FOR MARKSMANSHIP, IF YOU SUCK WITH A LIGHTSABER, TRY A BLASTER INSTEAD!"

Rainah rolled her eyes and said, "What she said."

"Don't most who are trained in saber combat hate blasters?" Ahsoka asked remembering Anakin and Obi-Wans distaste for blasters.

"Well that's more because you are raised to."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW OBNOXIOUS A LIGHTSABER IS!? YOU MIGHT AS WELL PAINT A GIANT BULLSEYE ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

"THEY GET THE POINT GRANNY!"

"THEY DO NOW!"

Rainah sighed before saying, "As my many times great grandmother said, the lightsaber is about as obnoxious as it gets because everyone associates those who carry them with the Jedi."

"Or really skilled bounty hunters," Tyris said thinking of the Fett Family.

"Exactly, but anyone and everyone can have a blaster. It makes it much harder for them to recognize us. Sabers are the last resort to be used only if you know that blasters will be useless against an opponent."

"Now, the only time a saber is not a viable option is when dealing with something like droideka's or a starship," Rainah said as she grabbed the curved-hilt off her belt and held it in her left hand, "in that case you use the force."

"I get the destroyers, but what can you possibly do against a Starship?"

"Yank it out of the sky." answered Rainah as she ignited her lightsaber to reveal the crimson red blade, "now let's spar." She said performing a Makashi salute before pointing the blade downward to her side.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and shoto, then settled into the opening Niman stance, "It's about time."

Tyris followed suit, activating both blades in the saberstaff form and set in the Saberstaff variant of the opening stance of Niman with an hand gripping either end and the staff set to his right side.

Quinlan ignited his and settled into the Ataru opening stance, "Let's see how good your Makashi is little girl."

Ventress ignited and smirked, she was looking forward to this.

Serra ignited both of her blades and asked, "Who takes who?"

"You jokers on me," answered Rainah, "we're playing first blood, so if you get tapped by my saber, you're out, and vice versa."

"You do realize the odds are against you," Tyris said smugly.

"When is it not," she retorted coldly, her eyes beginning to glow yellow with the dark side before she charged forwards at blinding speed and tapped Quinlan on the leg. The blonde took advantage of her oppositions surprise to tap Serra on the arm. Ventress was next taken down; getting a tap on her side. Ahsoka and Tyris began drawing on the force in an attempt to keep up, but were overwhelmed ten seconds later.

"Fifteen seconds," said Zannah; she had taken a break to watch the match, "Pretty impressive, and good tactics eliminating the major threats first."

Rainah rolled her eyes and said, "You know I don't dick around granny."

"How are you so fast," Quinlan asked through clenched teeth as he held his injured leg.

"I use the same practice method as Darth Bane learned; I take whatever form I'm practicing, break it down into a series of sequences, and run through them repeatedly," answered Rainah, "I've developed immense speed, and know how to mix and match the sequences in order to eliminate predictability."

"That's amazing!" Ventress said through a hiss and she held her side with one hand,

"It's just practice." She shrugged.

"You drew on the dark side," Ahsoka pointed.

"Of course I did, it's just as much a part of the force as the light." She said.

"Your so much better, than...all of us." Tyris sighed, his smugness replaced with respect for her and a bit of irritation with his own defeat so quickly.

"Tell you what, you teach me the forms you know, and I'll break them down into a series of sequences for all of us to use," offered Rainah.

"I could have beaten her if I used Vaapad," grumbled Quinlin.

"Which is why I took you out first," countered Rainah, "You were the biggest threat; followed by Serra for her skill, then Ventress for her use of the Dark Side." She turned to Ahsoka and Tyris and said, "You two were the weakest links due to your inexperience, given enough time, you can overcome that."

Ahsoka seemed to accept that as it was the simple truth. Tyris, seemed to accept it too, but was not thrilled by it as he still felt the irritation, which was something he had not been allowed to feel at the Jedi Temple or in the Jedi Order.

"Aw, someone's pouting," Zannah said looking over at him.

"I'm not pouting," He said

"You got your ass kicked by someone who wasn't even trying," Zannah answered calmly, "If you're not pouting, then your seething in anger."

"SHUT UP," screamed Tyris. His eyes flashed red as he lashed out on a somewhat instinctive level, and unleashed a torrent of red force lightning.

Zannah smirked as hundreds of serpents made of wispy black mist came up from the ground and converged in front of the ancient Dark Lady of the Sith. They formed a giant serpent of raw Dark Side power that absorbed the lightning, leaving everyone, except Rainah, shocked at what they saw.

"Hehehe, Bane had the same look on his face when that happened," giggled Zannah.

Tyris was more shocked by then fact that he had just unleashed Force Lightning, than it being absorbed. 'I didn't know I could do that,' He thought.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that." He said staring at his hands.

"Your lightning was red? I thought that all force lightning was blue?" Quinlan asked having seen it many times from Dooku while undercover, and never like that.

"It comes in a variety of colors," lectured Zannah, "Banes was violet, Talzin has green, and mine is black."

"Tyris' is red." She added with a shrug.

"Blue is like basic lightning then?" Ventress asked.

"No blue is for people who are not creatures of darkness so to speak."

Zannah knew this had them confused so she elaborated, "Red is for someone who is attune to the Dark Side, but does not have the innate gift for Sith Sorcery. Green is for those with an above average potential in Sith Sorcery. Violet that Bane used is the easiest to juice up, an example of which was Bane's habit of turning his enemies into charred corpses in a single blast."

"Before I became the master, I struggled with force lightning. After the battle, I had a piece of Bane's soul intertwined with min, and as a result, my skills in the more elemental aspect of the Dark Side skyrocketed. I was capable of creating this Black lightning that possessed the same abilities as my Dark Side Tendrils: absorption of my enemies Force Lightning and the ability to disintegrate flesh and bone on contact."

"So what you're saying is that Tyris was meant to use the dark side more than the light?" Ahsoka asked.

Zannah shrugged her shoulders and said, "Pretty much."

"Is that bad?" Tyris asked having been raised mostly by Jedi he was not sure.

"No, Tyris emotions are never a bad thing, everyone and everything has them, it's how you use them that matters." Rainah said almost sage like.

"I was brought up that you were not supposed to feel emotions though, or most of them." Tyris said.

At this, Zannah began cackling maniacally before stopping abruptly. "I'll be right back." She went back down into her library before coming out a couple moments later holding a black and gold three sided pyramid.

"Behold the Dark Holocron," she said triumphantly.

"It functions in a similar manner to the Grand Holocron of the Jedi, and is the collective knowledge of the Sith as a whole," she lectured, "It was through the manipulations of the gate keeper that Odan-Urr was tricked into creating a code that would inevitably rob the Jedi of their compassion."

"Rob the Jedi of their compassion?" Quinlan repeated.

"Well, not all Jedi, there are exceptions to every rule, like well...all of you," added Rainah, " each of you at some point or another have chosen to let emotions in and use them. However most Jedi were deceived into thinking that a lack of emotion was better for the light side of the force, and not forming attachments kept you from falling to the Dark Side, but it's not true."

"It just makes you an emotionless prick," growled Zannah.

Rainah sighed heavily, "She's held a grudge ever since a pair of Jedi killed her Bouncer friend Laa."

Rainah immediately wished she kept her mouth shut, because Zannah was now in rant mode. "THOSE BASTARD JEDI FUCKING KILLED LAA! IF THEY HAD PAID ANY ATTENTION TO LAA'S PRESENCE IN THE FORCE THEY WOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE WAS ALRIGHT!" Zannah wanted so desperately to cry as she whispered, "It's not fair."

"So then, the entire Jedi Code, the suppression of emotion and the lack of strong bonds where possible...it's all one great big lie?" Serra asked.

"Yes," Rainah said, "

"By taking their compassion, the Jedi became less relatable and thus it is harder for them to trust the people they are supposed to protect." Ahsoka said

"Exactly, deception is the greatest weapon the Sith have," said Zannah, "The galaxy at large believed the Sith to be extinct, when the reality is the Sith were actually biding their time."

"You know don't you? You know who the other Sith Lord is, Dooku's Master?" Quinlan asked remembering times while he was undercover, where he thought he was so close to discovering who the other Sith Lord was only to be denied the knowledge.

"Yes," replied Zannah, "and he is afraid of me."

"So, forgive me if this sounds stupid, but why not just kill him then? I mean you clearly don't like him, whoever it is and when Quinlan called him a Sith Lord you looked like it was an insult." Tyris noted.

"Because that's the way the Rule of Two works right?" Ventress asked.

"There's more to it than that," replied Zannah, "Two there should be; no more, no less: One to embody the power; the other to crave it." Seeing that she had their attention she continued, "The power of the Dark Side is strongest when concentrated into an individual vessel: this is the master, the one who embodies the power. However, no one can live forever, hence the need for an apprentice. Under the Rule of Two, when the apprentice's power eclipses the master's, the master is then expendable. The apprentice must then rip the title of Dark Lord from them by killing them in a battle that pushes both to their limits and beyond."

Her expression turned to one of great displeasure and she said, "This is why I have a strong sense of hatred for Darth Sidious: he cheated and he is just making a mockery of the order, by not really intending to make his current apprentice more powerful than himself, he's just using him as a place holder."

"He cheated? How, that seems fairly straight forward and wise, given that each generation of Sith would only get stronger." Serra said echoing the confusion they all had other than Rainah.

"Allow me to explain," Zannah said condescendingly, "when I claimed the position of master, I had to fight Bane tooth and nail, and when it was all said and done I had several cracked ribs in my left side, severe mental and physical exhaustion, and the proverbial cherry on top, a tremor in my left hand from Bane attempting to steal my body using the Essence Transfer, I'll explain that little detail later. Sidious got his master too drunk to stay awake, then shorted out his Transpirator with a blast of Force Lightning and proceeded to mock him while he suffocated."

"Wow, alright that does sound cowardly." Ventress said.

"That is the definition of cowardly, I mean if the rule is you must battle and defeat your master to claim their position then at least have the guts to fight them. I can see how him being a Sith irritates you to say the least." Tyris said thinking over all she had said.

"Wait! Wait! You said that Dooku, one of the best duelists in the galaxy, is being used as a place holder?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes I did," replied Zannah, "now ask yourself this: who is the most powerful force-sensitive alive?"

"Anakin why," Ahsoka asked.

"Think back to your trip to Mortis child, and the answer will reveal itself," Zannah said

"There was a lot that happened. I mean I saw my future self and..." She trailed off.

Zannah smirked at the look of horror that came over the togruta face and said, "Judging by that look on your face, I take it you finally understand what I'm telling you."

"No, not him, he wouldn't go dark." Ahsoka said

"It's the will of the force that he will fall to the Dark Side," Zannah said coldly before quoting the prophecy. "And in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as The Son of the Sun's." She then turned towards them saying, "In order for such a time to pass, He. Must. Fall."

"Not all prophecies come true though." Rainah said.

"Anakin is prone to anger easily." Ahsoka admitted.

"He is also easy to manipulate and Sith are masters of manipulation." added Zannah.

They all fell silent, thinking everything they had learned from the day over. Rainah, broke the silence with a yawn.

"Listen, it was pretty late when I picked you all up and we have more than enough time to learn and spar more. For now though, why don't we call it a night, and figure out what we do next in the morning," She offered.

* * *

The others nodded, setting up their own tents and they all headed to bed. Not all of them fell into easy sleep, despite how comfortable the tents were. In her own tent, Ventress was tossing and turning as a nightmare or maybe a vision, played itself out before her.

She was staring out at Dathomir, where the Nightsister village had once been. Instead of the haunting piece of what was now an unmarked grave site was alive with battle. Mother Talzin was being driven back by a man in a dark black cloak shooting violet lightning from his finger tips.

Beside the man stood her former Master Dooku dueling with the Zabrak former Sith Lord Darth Maul. Not far from them Grievous was ducking behind a large slab of stone blasts being fired from what looked to be Death Watch members.

The man was gaining ground on Talzin though and Grievous, with a few well-placed kicks to the stone, managed to knock the Death Watch soldiers out. Leaving Dooku to battle Maul Grievous approached Talzin from behind and ran his lightsabers through her back.

As Talzin howled in pain and Maul screamed with rage, Asajj sat up in her tent breathing hysterically.

'That was far too real to be a dream.' She thought trying to calm down as she thought, Mother Talzin and the Nightsister had helped her so much in the past, and now the sisters were gone, but Talzin was still there. Talzin seemed like she was going to need help soon, very soon. she knew it, she could feel it and she would of course go to Talzin's aid, but she could not do this alone she had to tell the others, she was going to need help if they were to save Talzin.

She rose from her tent and headed outside to find Rainah going through her sequences with Zannah watching nearby. Asajj hung back t

* * *

o watch as she went through several offensive and defensive sequqences. To be fair the girl moved with a fluid grace of someone who knew their abilities well.

"Impressive." She muttered.

"Thank you." Rainah said stopping as she smiled over to Ventress.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb." Asajj said.

"Oh, don't worry you're no bother at all, I am just used to being alone with Zannah so, I tend to notice things that usually were not there." Rainah shrugged.

"You are clearly, worried though." Zannah said looking over Asajj with an appraising eye.

"Granny I was going to ease into that, subtly remember?" Rainah asked.

"Yes, I remember I taught you, but in some cases it's best to be direct. She seems like she needs to speak, I can feel worry rolling off her."

Rainah nodded, she had felt it as well. Asajj had not been trying to hide herself and thus had been pretty easy to feel through the Force.

"Your right, I want to talk to you, the others as well." She said carefully.

"Well, run it by me then we have a while before they wake, and maybe I can help." Rainah offered.

Asajj sighed, and told the two blondes about her time with the Nightsisters first and how Dooku and Grievous had ruined it and killed them all other than mother Talzin. She also told them about Savage and Maul (what she knew at least).

Then, she went into what she had seen in her dream and how she was now worried for the only woman who had treated her like a daughter, and other than Tyris was her only family.

"Well, it seems like we need to go to Dathomir, maybe we can help." Rainah said.

"Hey, don't forget Vossy wants to get his wife and he can't go alone no matter how good he is Kashyyyk is becoming another war zone." Zannah reminded.

"Right, okay then we'll have to split into two groups, one to help him retrieve his wife and the other to go to Dathomir," added Rainah, "We'll need to work on this soon; it takes time to get to Dathomir from here."

"This has not yet come to pass yet, I can still feel Talzin in the force and there have been, no word on Grievous' movements. We should have the time." Zannah said.

"Alright then; Asajj, let's go wake the others, we have missions to plan." Rainah said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so to take a page from J. Hellscythe's book I will explain things I feel need to be explained at the end of each chapter: **

**1. Those of you who have read the Darth Bane trilogy know, that Zannah in life was not as erratic in behavior. In this story, she has been a Force shade for hundereds of years and as a result has lost a bit of her sanity, but gained a bit more Force power, plus Ambria has a Dark side nexus for her to draw from which is why she could summon the tendrils so fast here.**

**2. Tyris, and Ventress are half brother and sister she is the elder by roughly five years. I am making her twenty-five because we are never really told how old she is or at least I couldn't find a definite age, so I went with slightly older than Anakin, but younger than Obi-Wan. **

**So yeah that's it for this chapter, see you all next chapter!**


End file.
